


lil college au

by markilpier



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Gay shit maybe, General au, I haven't decided yet, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, i don't know how long this is going to go on for, i love rhack, i'm writing these tags before this writing is even finished, idk - Freeform, just here for the funsies, oh the gayness is here, probably, rhack - Freeform, this is my first time on AO3 and i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markilpier/pseuds/markilpier
Summary: my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me au(sort of)





	lil college au

**Author's Note:**

> uh, i really like tales from the borderlands and rhack and i write so here this is. i dunno if i'm gonna add to it at all but i have some ideas in case.

Rhys was sulking, arms crossed and slouching in the corner of some fraternity he didn’t know with his ever-partying friend, Vaughn. Which, for one, he never expected. At this point now, Rhys couldn’t care for much of anything in this room, watching all the students drunkenly dance around the large foyer. It smelled like too much alcohol and far too many drugs that he didn’t even know existed. He just huffed, leaning against the wall with an eye roll. He was regretting even agreeing to be his friends driver after the party, but Vaughn didn’t have anyone else (which was a complete  _ lie _ ). As soon as they arrived, Vaughn had admitted to having asked someone else and knew Rhys would reject his offer if he asked otherwise, then proceeding to tell Rhys he could drink all he wanted.

 

And speaking of the devil…

 

“Rhys!” Vaughn’s voice yelled over the sound of the vibrating music and Rhys waved at him, earning him a wheezing laugh from the shorter man. The cybernetic man only raised a brow, watching his friend stumble over to him and leaning against the wall next to him. “Guess who’s here!” He spoke in a hushed voice, but said it loud enough for Rhys to hear.

 

“Uhm… I dunno, who’s here bro?” Rhys asked and felt anxiety bubble in his chest as he thought of all the possibilities that would be so important for Vaughn to come and tell him.

 

“It’s August! Y’know, your ex.” 

 

Rhys froze in his place, swallowing thickly. Of  _ course _ it was him. But he quickly shook it off, shrugging. As long as he didn’t come over to him, he’d be fine, right?  _ Right? _ “So?” He finally replied.

 

“So…? Whaddoya mean  _ so _ ?” Vaughn sounded surprised and Rhys was getting confused on what he meant.

 

“So nothing! It doesn’t matter that he’s here.”

 

“Oh but it doooooes…”

 

“Vaughn, shut up and go buy more drinks.”

 

“Yessir!” He saluted to the taller man and strode off, leaving Rhys back alone and now all he could think about was his ex. That stupid asshole who he totally didn’t think was still attractive…  _ Fuck _ .  _ No! He’s no good for you! No matter how much you think he’s pretty, it wasn’t a healthy relationship. _ Rhys kept telling himself, over and over like a stuck vinyl. He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned, trying to focus on  _ not _ thinking about the blond that was somewhere in the same room as him. Maybe a drink would help.  _ Yeah… _ He could do that.

 

Rhys finally pulled himself away from the wall, trudging over to the large table of drinks with caution. He quickly grabbed one and left a few dollars, which he knew wasn’t enough but he was off anyway. He was trying to find his way back through the crowd to his spot by the wall, pushing past people and apologizing to anyone he bumped a bit to harshly. But he soon felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him around and he was met with the person he feared most.

 

“August…! H- heeeey…” Rhys greeted the man, his heart already beating wildly in his chest and a nervous grin spread across his cheeks.

 

“Sup Rhys. What are you doing here?” His rough sounding voice made Rhys’ chest flutter and he wanted to  _ die. _

 

“Just enjoying the p- party…” He stammered, avoiding the other male’s gaze on him and was very aware of the hand that still rested on his shoulder. He had to get out of this before it got bad, hastily looking around and spotting a random nearby boy and grabbing him closer. “With m- my boyfriend!” Rhys lied and hope to  _ god _ the man just went along with it. The guy looked up at August bleary eyed and then to Rhys, obviously confused. Rhys leaned forward into the guy’s ear. “He’s my ex, please help me.” Speaking a little rushed and quiet for just the male to here.

 

“Is he bothering you babe?” The stranger then spoke, eyeing August. “Well, I”m craving you anyway, sorry blondie but this boy is  _ mine _ .” He growled, grabbing the back of Rhys’ head and smashing their lips together hungrilly. Okay,  _ wow _ Rhys wasn’t expecting  _ that _ . But he followed anyway, moving his lips against the other’s and wrapping his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer, no doubt in his mind that his face was red.

 

“I- I uh, sorry Rhys… didn’t know this guy was with you…” August seemed defeated, Rhys quickly waving him off and moved the stranger through the crowd and to the wall while keeping their lips connected. As soon as he deemed it was safe, he pulled away, breathing heavily and looking behind him.

 

“Oh god, thank you…” The cybernetic man huffed before he turned back to the stranger, who had a wide grin.

 

“It was my pleasure… but I ain’t done with you yet.” The man’s grin only seemed to get wider before their lips were together again and Rhys wasn’t sure whether to let this happen or stop it, but it was really good and also  _ probably _ a one-night stand. Which he wouldn’t mind having, to keep himself distracted from everything. So, he kissed back before letting out a soft gasp as the stranger flipped them so he was pinning Rhys to the wall and his hands travelled down, slipping under his shirt to hold his sides. 

 

“Hey…” Rhys murmured in between their kiss and the stranger pulled back, breathing heavily as the other was.

 

“What?” He grumbled, sounding a little annoyed that he pulled away.

 

“I’m Rhys… by the way.”

 

“Name’s Jack.” The man rushed out and held Rhys’ body closer. “Say Rhysie… why don’t we find somewhere more  _ private _ ?” He asked with a raised brow and a smirk, making Rhys’ stomach flutter.

 

“My dorm or yours?”

 

“I’m tipsy, so maybe yours.”

 

“ _ Just _ tipsy?” Rhys raised a brow but took Jack’s hand, quickly making their way out and he’s never been more glad to have  _ not _ drank anything. As soon as they were both in his car, he was off to his dorm building. He was trying not to speed and could feel Jack’s eyes on him, resisting the urge to look over. 

 

Speedily, they finally made it to his dorm, rushing out of the car with shared, rough kisses, which certainly proved that Jack wasn’t just tipsy as his mouth reeked of alcohol (which he’s surprised that he didn’t notice that the first time). They kept their hands on each other as they made their way up to Rhys’ room, hungry for more. They pushed into his room, slamming the door behind them. Before he knew it, Rhys was being pressed against that same door and Jack’s lips already on his, hot and wet. Jack then licked his bottom lip without hesitation and the cybernetic man quickly parted his lips to let the man through, moaning as he felt his tongue exploring his mouth. One hand ran up to grip Jack’s hair roughly, holding him close and  _ man _ , he was already falling in love with Jack’s taste. He wanted more, so  _ so _ much more.

 

“Jack… Jack,  _ please _ .” Rhys managed to whine into the other’s mouth, feeling him smirk against his lips.

 

“Please  _ what _ , baby?” Jack growled and Rhys could feel the arousal starting to stir stronger in his gut, letting out a low moan at the name Jack had given him.

 

“More, I want m- more…” He huffed out in a pleading tone, his hands tugging at Jack’s jacket and holding him close.

 

“More of what,  _ kitten _ ?” Jack teased and Rhys let out a louder whine, burying his face in the crook of the other man’s neck with a keen.

 

“Please,  _ please  _ just t- touch me!” He urged, gripping onto him tightly and his legs were crossed, breathing against Jack’s skin. He watched his Adam’s apple move as the other chuckled, his hands ghosting over Rhys’ body but not quite touching.

 

“Where?” 

 

“ _ Jack- _ ”

 

“I asked you,  _ where _ , pumpkin and I expect you to  _ give me an answer. _ ” Jack said firmly and that sent a shiver up Rhys’ spine, biting his lip. He was silent now, thinking and trying not to give in  _ completely _ just yet. So he reached up with his metal arm, taking Jack’s hand and moving it to the bulge that had grown in his jeans.

 

“H- here…  _ please _ .” Rhys exhaled hotly and he  _ swore _ he could just  _ hear _ the smirk on Jack’s face right now, feeling the hand on his dick cup around him, whimpering at the movement.

 

“All you had to do was say so cupcake.” Jack purred into the other man’s ear, making Rhys melt in his hands as he was absolutely  _ loving _ these names. His head tipped back against the door and his nails dug into the other male’s clothes, bunching them up in his hands as they gripped onto him. He could feel Jack grinding his hand down on him, pressing his lips together tightly to block any sound that tried to get out. Suddenly he felt a hand on his jaw, gripping it and pushing it down to open Rhys’ mouth.

 

“Ah~” Rhys let out a hot breath, unable to move his lips to close again.

 

“I want to hear those pretty sounds Rhysie… Give them to me.” Jack growled deeply as his hand pushed down rougher around and Rhys did just as he asked, moaning a bit loudly. His hips rutted up into the other’s hand, swiveling in odd motions for more friction against him. “That’s it… there we go, look at you. Such a good boy for me.”

 

“ _ Jaaack _ …” The younger male whined, his cock twitching in his jeans and his head was spinning. He hands clumsily held onto Jack’s arms and his back arched off the door, pulling the other’s body against his own. Rhys then heard the man chuckle.

 

“What is it baby?” He asked softly, knowing that he was playing with the man and he  _ loved _ doing it. Rhys huffed, shaking his head as he was way too embarrassed to say anything. “C’mon, we  _ just _ went over this. You gotta speak up princess.” The younger man just lifted his head to glare at Jack and he laughed. “Fine,  _ fine _ , just this once.” He hummed and in one motion, Rhys’ zipper and button were undone, the waistline of his jeans slipping down past his hips. 

 

“Jack, Jack please…” Rhys pulled the man closer, his hips grinding up in hopes of feeling more friction cause that’s all he wanted, all he could hear in his head was a mantra of  _ more. _

 

“You’re a needy little thing, aren’t you?” Jack’s grin stayed plastered to his face and Rhys couldn’t be bothered with his cockiness, taking his hand to move it back where it was but Rhys nearly shrieked as his hand was being slammed against the door. Jack pinned him and the younger man was far too afraid to move his other hand. “Ah ah, sugar.” Jack tutted him, letting go of his wrist. “ _ Don’t move _ .” He then growled and Rhys stayed frozen, watching the other man intently with quiet, high-pitched whines as Jack’s finger’s dance across him body. Fuck, why was he still in a shirt? Why were they both still even dressed? It angered Rhys but he didn’t dare move.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i don't know if i should continue this cause i want to but it's getting too long and i didn't know how or where to cut it off but there it is. that's this so far.


End file.
